


Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

by varricscrossbow



Series: Solas/Ellana/Abelas thingy [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varricscrossbow/pseuds/varricscrossbow
Summary: Abelas accidentally walks in on Lavellan while she's taking a bath





	Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

Abelas didn’t quite know what to do when he accidentally walked into Ellana, while she was taking a bath. She had her eyes closed and didn’t see him as he stopped dead on his tracks, fighting the urge to take a closer look. This had happened before, he remembered vividly the time when he entered the bathroom and Solas was in the shower. It was no big deal. He apologized and moved on with his life. However, walking in on Ellana lying naked on the water was a whole different thing. These people seriously needed to lock the doors when they were in the bathroom.  
The elf couldn’t bring himself to look away, or move, or make his brain think straight. This was too much. The fear that she would suddenly catch him there, only fueling his desire. He took a deep breath as he made sure to commit that image to his memory. She looked gorgeous and oh, so much better than in his imagination.  
Her long blonde hair, all tied up in a bun so it wouldn’t get wet, leaving her neck exposed. Her full pink lips parted as she breathed slowly. Her petite breasts with small perfect pink nipples, that he wanted so much to pleasure using his mouth and hands.  
Abelas snapped out of it and closed the door slowly, without making a sound. His breathing was heavy and sweat streamed down his forehead. He could feel the effect she had on him straining painfully against the fabric of his trousers and he didn’t think twice before pulling his cock out to relieve the pressure. Later he could feel ashamed for what he was about to do at the thought of his friend, but now he needed this.  
So, shamelessly, he started to touch himself, imagining it was Ellana touching him instead. She would come out naked and wet from the bath and see him there, stroking himself in her bedroom.  
“Perhaps I can help you with that…” - She would say as she got closer, replacing his hand with hers.  
Abelas closed his eyes shut, imagining the noises she would make as she felt how hard he was for her. He imagined her small hand exploring his length, cupping his balls, touching that spot on the underside that made him twitch. He pictured her teasing his sensitive tip, spreading pre-cum all over it, tasting it on her fingers, licking it all. Then he would just have to kiss her. He would finally find out how her lips felt against his, how their tongues would caress each other slowly. He would let her know how much he wanted her, how much he had longed for this to happen. When they were panting, their lips swollen from the kiss, he would find his way to her neck. He would kiss it all over, biting and marking her however he could, so she would remember him every time she looked at herself in the mirror. All of this while her hand still stroked his cock, holding the shaft a little tighter now, touching him all over, from base to tip.   
He breathed heavily, letting out some loud sighs, using all that was left of his self-control to refrain himself from groaning. He grew even harder, throbbing as he imagined he was fucking Ellana’s hand and all the things he would do to her. It was even more arousing because he knew that she was just a wall of distance from him. She could come out at any time and catch him there, pleasuring himself and thinking of her.  
Abelas stroked himself harder now. As enticing as the thought was, it was not his actual intention to get caught in such a situation. He bit his lower lip and tilted his head back as he felt his balls tightening and the pleasure of his climax starting to build up. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind as he was about to come and he felt bold enough to actually do it.   
The elf positioned himself in front of the bed. The same bed that she slept with Solas every night. The very same one where she made love to him, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. There was some wicked pleasure in spilling his seed there on their sheets and so he did. He came with a moan he couldn’t stop, milking his cock, watching as he released it until the last drop. Still twitching in his hands, trying to catch his breath, he took a look at his work of art. Smiling with a mix of relief and satisfaction, he fixed his clothes and went upstairs to wash his hands, wondering how he’d be able to look at Ellana from now on and pretend this didn’t happen.


End file.
